Category talk:UWU
__STATICREDIRECT__ 'RM File #00██ - "RUST_010"' CEO Kazdam Paratus UNCONTAINED CLASSIFIED ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Subject Name: ''RUST 010 ''RM Classification: D "Uncontainable" Containment Number: RMF-█-00██ Last Recorded Incident "11/01/2018" 'Description RUST is a highly dangerous anomaly; he is noted for being in most associations, such as with 0_005 and others. He joined in 7/28/2017, and has mostly been seen in Flamingo's youtube channel, where he maked scrary games. Flamingo is highly targeted with RUST_010 and is currently being stalked/followed. He likes to put ':)' in his messages when talking to Flamingo, and he will usually make fake accounts to spy on Flamingo. In his ROBLOX character, he resembles a noob-like robloxian, and with a hint of rust on his chest. His avatar consists of the Man Package, the default Smile face and a rusty T-Shirt. In one of RUST' s videos, his real face seems unreal, but others say it's a doorknob with a weirdly skin-like color. The truth remains unknown. 29aceb8c9e64ed5f1db636e82ffdc4cf (1).png|RUST_010's avatar Rust2.jpg|RUST_010's avatar, wearing a hat Rust3.jpg|RUST_010, wearing a face identical to Ulifer's 'Outside Incidents' #1 "Someone is watching me throughout the computer. Please send help." -Victim Number 3 Flamingo is being stalked by RUST, and some evidence points to the fact that RUST is planning to murder Albert. Most information about RUST 010 is unknown or highly Classified. 'HQ Containment Procedure' As of █/6/2018, RUST has not been contained yet. A design for a containment room and containment procedures are being planned, however have been halted due to lack of information. Do not approach RUST unless you are accompanied by at least two other qualified hunters. If no hunters are present, do not approach, but rather observe any actions from a distance. All encounters with RUST are to be recorded and submitted to the Research Department for analyzing. Flamingo is being monitored and followed by a group of trained hunters in case RUST attempts to terminate him. No incidents have been recorded so far. 'Evidence' Several (8) games made by RUST. A full list is included below (Link are TBA). All of these games seem to take place in some form of forest, and a reoccurring theme is an old-style computer. Most of these games have some sort of "ending", and this usually involves the player getting messily REDACTED. In two of RUST's games, after entering a code, these games give you co-ordinates to real life places. Both of these places are creepy shacks in the middle of a forest. List of games *R U S T *the sunken place *happy *look behind you *its out there *Smile! *DATA Theories More theories are to be added soon. One theory is the RUST targets Flamingo because it gets him Youtube fame. Another theory is that RUST is an account made by Flamingo himself to try and get more attention on Youtube. All of these theories are unconfirmed 'Notes' "Despite being considered a "wannabe kid" by some, we all have to admit that something is off with RUST. He is to be considered dangerous and a Myth until proven otherwise" - RiskoZoSlovenska 'approval for use in RM Files Category:Myths Category:Class D Category:Uncontained Category:Not approved